pathfinderenchanterfandomcom-20200215-history
Avexus, Dragon of Water
Male Prismatic Great Wyrm 78 NG Colossal+ dragon (light, augmented dragon, divine) Divine Rank '''14; Intermediate Deity '''Init +42; Senses Blindsense (14 miles), Darkvision (14 miles), Low-Light Vision, Remote Sensing, Perception +107 Aura '''Divine Aura '''DEFENSE AC 135, touch 58, flat-footed 132 (+3 Dex, +14 divine, +31 deflection, +77 natural) hp 3231 (78d12+2295) Fort* +88, Ref* +60, Will* +84; *'''An Intermediate Deity always takes a 20 on saving throws (but it does not automatically suceed) '''DR '''49/+4 or Epic '''Immunities '''ability damage, ability drain, acid, banishment, binding, cold, death effect, dimensional anchor, disease, dismissal, disintegration, earth, electricity, energy drain, fire, imprisonment, light affects, mind-affecting, paralysis, poison, repulsion, sleep, soul bind, stunning, temporal stasis, transmutation, trap the soul, water. '''Spell Resistance '''86 '''OFFENSE Speed 180 ft. Fly 450 ft. (Good) Melee* bite +119 (8d6+49) Melee* 'claw +114/+114 (4d8+31) '''Melee* '''wing +114/+114 (4d6+31) '''Melee* '''tail slap +115 (4d8+31 '''plus '''crush) '*Intermediate deities always take a 20 on attack rolls; however in order to critical they need to roll normally. Special Attacks Breath Weapon, Crush, Empower Spell-Like Ability, Frightful Presence, Maximize Spell-Like Ability and Tail Sweep Spell-Like Abilities hypnotic pattern (DC 57, at will), prismatic sphere (DC 64, 3/day), prismatic wall (DC 63, 3/day), rainbow pattern (DC 59, at will), Love: '''charm person (DC 55, at will), enthrall (DC 56, at will), suggestion(DC 57, at will), heroism(DC 58, at will), charm monster(DC 59, at will), geas/quest (DC 60, at will), insanity' (DC 61, at will), euphoric tranquility' (DC 62, at will), dominate monster (DC 63, at will), '''Friendship: '''protection from evil (DC 55, at will), shield other(DC 56, at will), magic circle against evil(DC 57, at will), holy smite(DC 58, at will), telepathic bond(DC 59, at will), blade barrier(DC 60, at will), holy word(DC 61, at will), holy aura (DC 62, at will), summon monster ix (good spell only) (DC 63, at will), '''Dragon: magic fang (DC 55, at will), animal trance (DC 56, at will), draconic reservoir(DC 57, at will), dragon's breath(DC 58, at will), form of the dragon I (DC 59, at will), eyebite (DC 60, at will), creeping doom (DC 61, at will), animal shapes' (DC 62, at will), shapechange (DC 63, at will) Light: faerie fire (DC 55, at will), heat metal (DC 56, at will), daylight (DC 57, at will), fire shield (DC 58, at will), flame strike (DC 59, at will), fire seeds(DC 60, at will), sunbeam'(DC 61, at will), sunburst (DC 62, at will), prismatic sphere (DC 63, at will) Domain Abilities 'Love Domain, Friendship Domain, Dragon Domain, and Light Domain '''Known Sorcerer Spells '(CL 38th) 9th (12/day)–prismatic sphere (DC 64), time stop, wish (DC 64) 8th (12/day)–charm monster, mass (DC 63), prismatic wall (DC 63), sunburst (DC 63) 7th (13/day)–banishment (DC 62), limited wish, prismatic spray (DC 62) 6th (13/day)–flesh to stone (DC 61), globe of invulnerability, permanent image (DC 61) 5th (13/day)–major creation, mirage arcana (DC 60), permanency, wall of force 4th (13/day)–rainbow pattern (DC 59), solid fog, wall of fire, wall of ice (DC 59) 3rd (14/day)–fireball (DC 58), keen edge (DC 58), magic circle against evil (DC 58), wind wall 2nd (14/day)–alter self, daze monster (DC 57), flaming sphere (DC 57), glitterdust (DC 57), hypnotic pattern (DC 57) 1st (14/day)–hypnotism (DC 56), protection from evil (DC 56), shield, sleep (DC 56), unseen servant 0th (At will)–daze (DC 55), flare (DC 55), light, mending (DC 55), message, open/close (DC 55), prestidigitation (DC 55), ray of frost, read magic 'Prepared Cleric Spells '(CL 78th) 9th(DC 56)–''energy drain, etherealness , heal, mass (3), miracle (3), storm of vengeance, true resurrection '' 8th(DC 55)–''antimagic field (3), cloak of chaos, discern location, fire storm (2), shield of law (2), spell immunity, greater'' 7th(DC 54)–''control weather (3), destruction, holy word, refuge, regenerate, repulsion (2)'' 6th(DC 53)–''banishment (3), harm (2), heal (2), heroes' feast, symbol of persuasion (2)'' 5th(DC 52)–''dispel evil (3), hallow (2), insect plague (2), psychic turmoil, righteous might (2), slay living (2)'' 4th(DC 51)–''control water (3), dismissal (5), divine power (2) , neutralize poison (2)'' 3rd(DC 50)–''daylight (3), deeper darkness (3), invisibility purge (3), magic circle against evil (3)'' 2nd(DC 49)–''aid (2), align weapon, augury, consecrate (4), silence, zone of truth (3)'' 1st(DC 48)–''bless (2), divine favor (4), endure elements, entropic shield (2), protection from evil (2), sanctuary '' 0th(DC 47)–''create water , detect magic , light , read magic , resistance, virtue'' '''SQ '''Immortal '''STATISTICS Str 80, Dex 17, Con 68, Int 71, Wis 69, Cha 72 Base Atk +78; CMB +149; CMD 162 Feats Craft Magic Arms and Armor, Craft Rod, Craft Staff, Craft Wand, Craft Wondrous Item, Damage Reduction, Deadly Precision, Dodge, Endurance, Epic Fortitude, Epic Reflexes, Epic Toughness, Flyby Attack, Hover, Improved Initiative, Improved Spell Capacity (Sorcerer), Polyglot, Psionic Hole, Quicken Spell, Silent Spell, Empower Spell, Superior Initiative, Toughness, Weapon Focus (Tail Slap), Wingover, Noble Scion, Improved Critical (Tail Slap) Sailent Divine Abilities Alter Size, Alter Form, Alter Reality, Automatic Metamagic, Call Creatures, Clearsight, Divine Blast, Mass Divine Blast, Divine Radiance, Divine Storm, Extra Energy Immunity (Fire), Irresistible Blows, Lay Quest, Mind of the Beast. SQ hold breath ECOLOGY Environment any ocean Organization '''solitary, pair, or pod (3–18) '''Treasure '''none '''SPECIAL ABILITIES Remote Sensing (Su) As a standard action, a deity can perceive everything within a radius of one mile per rank around any of its worshipers, holy sites, or other objects of locales sacred to the deity. This supernatural effect can also be centered on any place where someone speaks the deity's name or title for up to 1 hour after the name is spoken, and at any location when an event related to the deity'ky or maybe even a pride parade). The Remote Sensing power can cross planes and penetrate and barrier except a divine shield created by another deity of equal or higher ranks. Remote sensing cannot be fooled by misdirection or nondetection or similar spells, and it does not create a magical sesor that other creatures can detect. '''Divine Aura (Ex) '''The mere presence of a deity of rank 1 or higher can deeply affect mortals and beings of lower divine ranks, who might find the experience either uplifting or unsettling, dependending on the deity's mood and their relationship to the deity. All divine aura effects are mind-affecting, extraordinary abilities. Mortals and other deities of lower rank can resist this aura's effects with successfull Will saves; The DC for Avexus is 55. Deities are immune to the auras of deities of equal or lower rank. Any being who makes a successfull saving throw against a desity's aura power becomes immune to that deity's aura for one day. Avexus can chose from the following effects each round as a free action. ''Daze: ''Affected beings just stare at the deity in fascination. They can defend themselves normally but can take no actions. ''Fright: ''Affected beings become shaken. The merest glance or gesture from the deity makes them frightened, and they flee as quickly as they can. ''Resolve: ''The deity's llies receive a +4 morale bonus on attack rols, saves, and checks while the deit'y foes recieve a -4 penalty on attack rolls, saves, and checks. '''Breath Weapon (Su) '''As Prismatic Spray in an 80 foot cone. (DC 78) '''Crush (Ex) '''Avexus' favored weapon is a tail slap. Upon a successful tail slap the creature must make a fortitude save (DC 78) or take an additional 8d6+46 damage. '''Tail Sweep (Ex) '''As a standard action, Avexus may make a tail sweep attack inflicting 4d6+46 damage to everyone in his threatened range who is ground-bound. An acrobatics check (DC 78) can be made to avoid this.